Dune of Snow
by Nocens
Summary: След събитията в Dune. Сибирия.


A/N: За Катето и защото снощи не можах да заспя :)

Dune of Snow

Музиката туптеше в главата му. Звуковите вълни се удряха в меката, пулсираща тъкан на тъпанчетата му и се смесваха със звънът на кръвта във вените му.

Огромният хангар беше пълен със млади тела, движещи се като една огромна вълна от амфетаминова превъзбуда – сексуална и синтетична енергия която вибрираше почти осезаема във въздуха.

- Кои би помислил, че ще изберат да се скрият точно тук?

Хари погледна в страни и видя играта на светлините по аристократичния профил на своя спътник. Все още му се струваше странно, когато видеше Драко Малфой в мъгълски дрехи, макар и с някава далечна частица на съзнанието си да беше отбелязал че му отиваха.

Двамата с него носеха подобни дрехи – обикновени черни панталони, които бяха с подходяща кройка и едновременно криеха оръжията на глезените им, и не ограничаваха движението когато нещата опряха до физическа разправа. Блузите им също бяха черни, с дълги ръкави и не хващаха петна лесно – особено важна подробност като се има предвид заниманието на притежателите им.

Върху тях носеха дълги до коленете кожени шлифери, които вършеха идеална работа по прикриване на по-големи оръжия, когато им се налагаше да ги използват.

Точно такава беше и причината шлиферите да падаха около колената на двамата младежи докато те оглеждаха пулсиращият с музиката на бушуващия около тях рейв хангар.

Намираха се в Сибирия, в изоставен самолетен хангар, който безцелни души бяха превзели в търсене на по-силни усещания.

- Това е идеята, Малфой. Никой не би търсил Смъртожадни в такова сборище на мъгъли.

- Никой освен нас – Малфой се подсмихна

- Вярно

Двамата бяха заели позиция под една дебела стоманена греда, на пътека окачена за тавана, която им даваше идеален изглед върху цялото помещение.

Студените им очи шареха иззад тъмните очила, които премахваха заслепяващата сила от прожекторите в хангара. Те сканираха тълпата методично, с набития поглед на хора, които правеха това от дълго време и бяха добри в изпълнението на възложените им задачи. Особено онзи тип задачи, които те сами си възлагаха, а за които след това обществото си затваряше очите, тай като така беше по-удобно.

- Там. Зад пулта.

До Хари Драко измести погледа си в посочената посока на време за да види една тъмна фигура да се скрива под затварящата се метална врата потънала в пода.

- Заели са бункера. Кой ще поеме резервният изход?

Хари погледна към металната стена на хангара пресметливо и си спомни знанията си за разположението на руските бункери. Който поемеше резервният изход най-вероятно щеше да има възможност да премахне побягналите Смъртожадни още преди да са осъзнали заложената засада.

- Ти. Аз ще ги подгоня.

Драко кимна с глава, че е разбрал и вече се обръщаше към отвора непосредствено зад тях, които водеше навън и на около 30 метра над земята. Драко скочи.

Усещайки познатата и донякъде вече комфортна тежест на автомата под мишницата си и познатото присъствие на меча на гърба си Хари се спусна по металната стълба, незабелязан.

Придвижи се по ръба на тълпите, изпозвайки сенките там и сляпотата на двойките, тройкте и четворките от момичета и момчета, които въздишаха тежко в съчетание от алкохолно опиянение, наркотици и анонимен секс.

Някой се блъсна в него и блестящото с кристални капчици от пот красиво лице на тъмнокосо момиче примига в неуспешен опит да фокусира фигурата която бе изникнала на пътя му. Хари не знаеше какво видя, ако въобще видя нещо, момичето, но тя се усмихна и една слабо координирана ръка се плъзна по страната на лицето му и шията му. Момичето измърка нещо неразбираемо на езика на думите, но пределно ясно на този на тялото.

С ръката, с която я беше закрепил да не падне той я извъртя и премахна от пътя си.

Крачките му бяха широки и скоро той беше пред вратата на бункера. Ръката му се плъзна в шлифера му и освободи автомата Калашников, хващайки го удобно в една силна ръка, а в другата се появи магическата му пръчка.

Едно замахване придружено от бездумното заклинание и тежката врата се изтръгна заедно с рамката си и със скоростта на изхвърлена от мощтна експлозия влетя надолу в подземието, което защитаваше. Вик на изненада и болка беше погълнат от пулсиращата музика на вилнеещия рейв.

Музиката сякаш се подиграваше с насилствено изтръгнатите животи като поемаше висококалибрените изтрели и ги вплиташе в пулса си докато мъжете и жените в подземната стая крещяха смъртоносни проклятия срещу нечовешката фигура спуснала се като черна чума върху тях.

Хари загуби очилата си когато трябваше да се хвърли зад една колона и да избегне Непростимото проклятие изпратено в негова посока. В безжизнената, задушавана от тъмнината на подземието светлина, която единствената, разлюляна гола крушка отдаваше зелените му очи бяха като замразени изумруди и почти толкова топли.

Смъртожадните бягаха като се прикриваха един друг, но в отчаянието си оставяха пролуки, които Хари завзе. Негови другари бяха малките снаряди забиващи се в бетонните стени с миниатиурни експлозии от разронен камък или в бясно биещото сърце на Смъртожаден, разкъсвайки го преди да напусне умиращото тяло.

Разрязващи проклятия се заиграха с шлифера му или пък пробягваха бегло по повърхността на кожата му, но бяха отблъсквани от защитите вплтени в самата материя и на двете.

Последните двама Смъртожадни бягаха пред него, и тримата вече виждаха отворената врата над тях и стълбата, която щеше да изведе Смъртожадните извън бетонният покрит със заклинания против магипортиране смъртоносен капан, който те и колегите им сами си бяха устроили.

Хари освободи празният пълнител и извади нов от колана си, наслаждавайки се смътно на звука когато мяханизмът го захвана.

Първият Смъртожаден вече се беше изкатерил почти до последното стъпало, когато Хари се прицели в гърба на втория и натисна спусъка.

Пет куршума се забиха в него и фигурата залитна напред под натиска на забилият се със скорост близка до тази на звука в тялото му метал.

Без дори да наруши крачката си Хари вдигна автомата да се прицели отново, но другата фигура вече бече един крак, който изчезна във дупката към външният свят.

Хари свали дулото и качи стълбата. Главата му се показа над повърхността навреме за да види обезглавената фигура на вторият Смъртожаден да пада настрани, строполявайки се върху мъртвото тяло на друг, чиято глава беше наполовина отнесена от куршум или заклинание.

Замръзналият сняг под фигурите беше яркият червен цвят характерен за артериалната кръв, който се просмукваше наоколо създавайки ореол от нежно розово покрай телата, които вече бяха имали достатъчно време за кървят. Кристалите на снега блещукаха като демонични рубини на слабата светлина от отвора на бункера.

Драко се засмя над тъмните си очила, лицето му изпръскано с кръвта на Смъртожадните изкривявайки усмивката в нещо гротескно.

Хари излезе от дупката и побутна търкулналата се наблизо глава, взирайки се в отворените кафяви очи, в които дори в смъртта се четеше изненада.

- Добър замах – отбеляза той

Драко приклекна, за да изтрие меча си в робата на един от Смъртожадните и се изправи, връщайки наследствения меч на клана Малфой в ножницата на гърба си. Хари беше намерил за интересна, дори малко забавна иронията в меча, когато за първи път го бе видял в ръката на Драко към началото на войната. Изографисаното с прецизен и респектиращ шрифт кредо на клана Малфой 'Sang 'et honour', веднага бе хванало вниманието му.

- Виждам, че ти не си вадил меча си – отвърна Драко

Хари повдигна рамене.

- Нямаше нужда, а и за тях е по-унизително да умрат от мъгълско оръжие – каза замислено

- Хм, така е. Но аз все пак го предпочитам. Предполагам, че старите навици умират трудно

Оглеждайки разпръснатите кървави останки, които допреди минути бяха били живи същества, Хари повдигна дулото на автомата на рамото си.

- Новите също.

Няколко изпепеляващи заклинания по-късно двамата се отдалячаваха от мястото, без да обръщат внимание на режещият студен вятър, опитващ се да проникне в костите им през дрехите.

Драко погледна Хари когато той прибра автомата и поклати глава.

- А очилата ти отиваха – каза той със съжаление.

Inf. : 'Sang 'et honour', фр. – ' Кръв и чест' , не съм сигурна за правописа, но това е оригиналното кредо на семейство Малфой дадено от JK.


End file.
